mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
wa'/mu'tlheghmey
TKD * wa'maH '''wa'' '' : (11 - TKD 53) * wa'vatlh'' : (100; ''one''' hundred'' - TKD 53) * '' wa'SaD'' : (1,000; ''one thousand'' - TKD 53) * '' wa'SanID'' : (1,000; ''one thousand'' - TKD 53) * wejmaH '''wa'' '' : (31 - TKD 54) * '' wa' yIHoH'' : (Kill '''one' (of them)!'' - TKD 54) * DuS '''wa'' '' : (''torpedo tube number '''1 - TKD 54) * '' wa' DuS'' : (one''' torpedo tube'' - TKD 54) * qaStaHvIS '''wa'' ram loS SaD Hugh SIjlaH qetbogh loD'' : (Four thousand throats may be cut in '''one' night by a running man.'' - TKD 171, TKW 127) CK * ''wa' tlhIngan'' : (''One Klingon'' - CK) * ''wa' DeQ'' : (one credit - CK) * maDo'chugh QeHchoH '''wa.'' : (''If we get lucky, '''one' will get angry.'' - CK) Films * ''wa' yIHoH. jISaHbe'.'' : (Kill '''one' of them. I don't care which.'' - ST3) * tlhIngan ghaH '''wa'' vub'e' '' : (''One of the hostages is a Klingon.'' - ST5) * ''wa' tera'ngan je wa' romuluSngan'' : (A Terran and a Romulan sic. - ST5) * ''wa' vub ghaH tlhIngan gharwI''e' '' : (''One hostage is a Klingon diplomat.'' - ST5 notes) * ''wa' ghaH tera'ngan'e' '' : (''One is a Terran.'' - ST5 notes) #* Qo'noS '''waDaq baHta' 'entepray' '' #: (''Enterprise fired on Kronos '''One'...'' - ST6) TKW * ''wa' Qu'vaD wa' DevwI' tu'lu'.'' : (For '''one' mission, there is one leader.'' meaning One must guide oneself. - TKW 66) * ''wa' DoS neH yIbuS.'' : (Focus on but '''one' target.'' - TKW 81) * qaStaHvIS '''wa'' ram loS SaD Hugh SIjlaH qetbogh loD.'' : (Four thousand throats may be cut in '''one' night by a running man.'' - TKD 171, TKW 127) * ''wa' SuvwI' muHlu'DI', tuHchoH Hoch SuvwI'pu'.'' : (The execution of but one warrior brings shame to all. lit. When '''one' warrior is executed, all warriors are become shamed.'' - TKW 136) * ''wa' jaj 'etlh 'uchchoHlaH tlhIngan puqloD; jajvetlh loD nen moj.'' : (The son of a Klingon is a man the day he can first hold a blade. - TKW 177) * ''wa' Dol nIvDaq matay'DI' maQap.'' : (We succeed together in a greater whole. - TKW 209) KGT * ''wa' DoS wIqIp'' : (We hit '''one' target'' idiom, meaning We agree. - KGT 105,106) * cha'maH '''wa'' joQDu' '' : (twenty-'''one' ribs'' - not used idiomatically, KGT 127) * ''wa' joQ Hutlh ghaH'' : (He/she lacks '''one' rib.'' - not used idiomatically, KGT 127) * lIghon '''wa'' '' : (''Ligon '''I - KGT 141) * wa'' romuluSngan luHIv tlhInganpu' '' : (''The Klingons attack '''one' Romulan.'' - KGT 172) Trading Cards * tera' DIS '''wa''-Hut-Hut-loS'' : (1994 - SP1, SP2, etc) * tera' DIS '''wa''-Hut-Hut-loS'' : (1995 - S7, S8) * qorDu' SaHlu'chugh 'ej matlhlu'chugh vaj '''wa'' tlhIngan ghob potlhqu' '' : (devotion and loyalty to family is '''one' of the most important Klingon virtues.'' - S13) * ngongmeH '''wa'' DujDaq nuHmey nISbe'bogh So'wI' jomlu'pu' '' : (A cloaking device that didn't disrupt weaponry was installed in one experimental ship. - S33) * HovpoH Hut vagh cha' '''wa'' vI' jav Dujvam 'aghlu'pu' 'ach Qaw'lu'pu' '' : (This ship was demonstrated on Stardate 9521.6 but it was destroyed. - S33) BoP * qughtaHvIS toQDuj HutmaH vI' jav '''wa'' 'uj 'ab 'oH'' : (Cruise Formation Height: 31.56M - BoP) * SaqtaHvIS toQDuj '''wavatlh loS vI' jav chorgh 'uj 'ab 'oH : (Landing Formation Height: 36.46M - BoP) * wey jolpat: '''wa'' (jav ghotpu')'' : (Personnel Transporter - '''1' (6 Man)'' - BoP) * tep jolpat: '''wa'' '' : (''Cargo Transporter - '''1 - BoP) STX * tera' poH jaj '''wa, jar '''wa, jaj loSDIch, DIS '''wa''-Hut-Hut-chorgh: HovpoHvetlh latlh nab yIHutlh'' : (Save this Stardate: Sunday, January 4, 1998. - STX)